vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Raiden (Mortal Kombat)
|-|Raiden= |-|Dark Raiden= Summary Raiden is one of the playable and main characters in the Mortal Kombat franchise, he is the God of Thunder and the protector of Earthrealm. He is one of the most powerful beings in the Mortal Kombat verse thanks to his status as a god, but is even more powerful in his true self which is ethereal and fully immortal. As the God of Thunder, Raiden has complete control over the element of electricity and can harness its power to his will in the form of thunderstorms or simply projecting electricity from himself. In his mortal and physical form, Raiden appears as a tall man (his height towers above most of the cast) who is never seen without his signature conical coolie hat and godly robes that are usually white and blue in color. He rarely fights and usually stays behind the scenes unless necessary. He is a kindhearted and peaceful god and has much concern over the safety of Earthrealm and its mortal inhabitants, defying even the Elder Gods' decision to not intervene in the Deadly Alliance's schemes. This holy appearance and peaceful personality changes when he is corrupted by Onaga in Mortal Kombat Deception and Shinnok in Mortal Kombat X in both timelines, becoming a dark warrior with a machiavellian attitude. He will destroy anyone who dares to threathen Earthrealm, whether they want to destroy or invade it. He has even schemed with the Deadly Alliance and the two emperors of Outworld by convincing them to not invade Earthrealm in exchange for Blaze's power. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-B | 7-B | Low 6-B Name: Lord Raiden or alternatively, Rayden, Haokah (As Nightwolf sometimes addresses him), Raidude (By Johnny Cage) Origin: Mortal Kombat Gender: Male Age: Millions of years old (Witnessed Shinnok's invasion of Earthrealm while he was a young god) Classification: God of Thunder; Protector of Earthrealm; Being of Pure Energy in his True Form, (former) Elder God, Mortal (as of MK11) Powers and Abilities: |-|Restricted= Superhuman Physical Characteristics (Has immense physical strength allowing him to lift opponents over him, send people flying with his strikes, shatter stone, etc.), Martial Arts (Jujutsu, Nan Chuan, Bōjutsu. Has mastered all 750 varieties of Jujutsu), Weapon Mastery (Uses staves, spears, blades and a hammer), Immortality (Types 1 and 2), Electricity Manipulation (Able to generate and manipulate electricity in a myriad of ways), Teleportation (Can instantly teleport himself and others), Flight (True flight), Weather Manipulation (Can create storms), Paralysis Inducement (Can paralyze others with electricity), Aura (Able to cover himself in electricity), Portal Creation (Can create interrealm portals), Air Manipulation (Able to harness the invisible power of wind), Telekinesis (Operated a ship far away from him. Can use this in conjunction with electricity) Creation (Created the Temple of Elements), Telepathy (Able to transmit telepathic messages to his past self), Stealth Mastery (Skilled in infiltration and sneaking on others), Light Manipulation (Able to generate a burst of blinding light from his eyes), Healing (Low-Mid. Can heal others. Can also teleport and go to the Jinsei Chamber to heal himself within reasonable amounts of time), Enhanced Senses (Can sense presences in an entire realm), Extrasensory Perception (Senses souls and energy signatures), Precognition (Able to view visions of the future, not applicable during combat), Clairvoyance (Unlocked memories of him and Liu Kang fighting each other in different timelines. Intro dialogues suggests that he dreamed about his unexplored visit to the Injustice universe), Spatial Manipulation (Can destroy interrealm dimensional gates and manipulate cosmic barriers), Regeneration (Low), Absorption (Can absorb energies), Power Nullification (Able to nullify projectiles. Reverted Corrupted Shinnok back to his original form), Body Puppetry (Able to manipulate the opponent's movements with electricity), Technological Manipulation (Shut down Frost and her cyborg army), Power Bestowal and Fusionism (Can fuse with others, bestowing his powers in the process), BFR (Using portals/teleportation), Damage Reduction (Can reduce damage received by using his powers over lightning), Forcefield Creation (Able to make electric forcefields), Self-Destruction (Via releasing his godly essence to create a massive explosion that destroys himself and others), Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2), Purification (Type 2. Able to purge corrupted Blood Magik from his blood), Resistance to Electricity Manipulation (Could not be harmed by his own element when touching water that conducts electricity), Death Manipulation (Didn't die after he absorbed the corrupted essence of Shinnok which reversed the Jinsei's healing effects to death), Time Manipulation (Resisted the Hourglass' powers with Fire God Liu, who possesses his gift, protecting him from its powers), Corruption (Broke free from the influence of Shinnok's Amulet), Soul Manipulation (Was unaffected by Shao Kahn's planetary soul steal. Gave this protection to the champions of Earthrealm), Laws of time (As an immortal, he "exists outside" the normal laws of time. What this means in the practice is unexplored) |-|Restricted (Dark Raiden)= All previous abilities, Now has the Amulet of Shinnok which can give: Deconstruction (Can shoot disintegrating beams and imbue his blades with the same effects), Sealing (Can capture opponents inside the amulet), Magic (Said beams are magical in nature), Energy Projection (The amulet fires orange, pinkish beams of energy resembling his electricity), Necromancy (Revived and controlled the corpse of Liu Kang with a bolt of lightning), Weapon Creation (Can conjure electric blades), likely many other abilities |-|Unrestricted= All previous abilities, Immortality (Types 1, 2 and 3), Regeneration (Low-Godly), Non-Corporeal, Non-Physical Interaction, Shapeshifting, Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2 and 3) Attack Potency: City level (Can easily create and control storms, which requires this much energy) | City level (Stronger than before. Even while weakened in the Netherrealm, he was still able to summon a thunderstorm while mowing down the Netherrealm army) | Small Country level (Nearly destroyed the Earth in his battle with Shinnok. Shook the Earth to its very core in his battle with Shao Kahn, which requires this amount of energy) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (As the God of Thunder of the MK universe as decided by the Elder Gods, he is capable of traveling and attacking at this speed. Uses actual cloud to ground lightningand his moves are stated to be as fast as lightning) | Massively Hypersonic+ | Massively Hypersonic+ (Faster than before) Lifting Strength: At least Class K | At least Class K | At least Class K, likely higher Striking Strength: City Class | City Class | Small Country Class Durability: City level | City level | Small Country level (Immortality, regeneration, and being pure energy in his true form make him difficult to kill) Stamina: Very high | Very high (Was not tired after fighting the Netherrealm army for hours) | Limitless (Due to his regenerative ability and being able to reform his energies, fought a battle with Shinnok that lasted centuries) Range: Standard melee range. Extended melee range with staff. Thousands of kilometers with his powers, Higher with extrasensory perception, portals and teleportation, Low Multiversal via Clairvoyance | Planetary Standard Equipment: Staff, the Amulet of Raiden (which has allowed him to receive messages from his future self, warning him of Shao Khan's impending invasion) and a warhammer | Same as before, plus the Amulet of Shinnok which was taken from its incapacitated owner *'Optional Equipment: '''Has wielded a katana (but never used it), Kamidogu of Order *'Can Create/Summon: Electric blades, electric traps, electric shields, storm clouds, portals, his own staff '''Intelligence: Gifted (He's an extremely skilled tactician and wise mentor) Weaknesses: His powers are compromised if he enters a realm not under his jurisdiction, he can't fight a mortal being in his unrestricted form due the Mortal Kombat rules. He will lose his immortality and become a mortal if he fuses his soul with someone else. | Same as before | None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: |-|Abilities= *'Jo Push: '''Raiden uses lightning to push his staff towards the opponent. *'Storm Cell: Raiden surrounds himself with an electrical current, damaging close opponents. *'Electric Burst: '''Raiden summons a lightning bolt that creates an outward electric blast around him. *'Quick Charge: 'Raiden takes less damage with Quick Charge active. *'Rolling Thunder: 'Raiden creates a damaging storm cloud that travels across the fightline. *'Super Bolt: 'Raiden leaps towards the opponent with a lightning charged attack. *'Sparkport: 'Raiden gains the ability to teleport anywhere he chooses. **Raiden can also teleport others elsewhere and teleport items to himself or anywhere else. *'Lightning Storm: 'Raiden hovers above and gains access to four additional attacks: **Raiden shoots a straight bolt of lightning. **Raiden shoots a bolt of lightning downwards. **Raiden frontflips down to stomp the ground. **Raiden emits three bolts of lightning. *'Electrical Kurrent: 'Raiden strikes the ground with his staff causing an electric current to travel down. *'Lightning Bolt: 'Raiden fires a bolt of lightning from his hands. *'Summon Lightning: 'Raiden summons lightning behind the opponent to fling them towards him. **If they land towards Raiden, he will grab them by the face before electrocuting them. *'Lightning Strike: 'Raiden calls down a lightning bolt on his opponent. *'Electric Fly: 'Raiden flies towards the opponent to push them. *'Electrocute: 'Raiden grabs the opponent and lifts them up while electrocuting them. *'Vicinity Blast: 'Raiden emits an electrifying blast around himself, hitting close enemies. *'Reverse Electricity: 'Raiden summons a lightning bolt behind him to strike the opponent's back. *'Electric Slide: 'Raiden slides towards his opponent to deliver an electrocuting shoulder charge. *'Static Orb: 'Raiden places an electric orb that can connect with another orb to create a hazardous zone. *'Throw: 'Raiden grabs the opponent and shocks them with both hands on their front side and back side before delivering a roundhouse kick that launches them away '''OR '''Raiden places the opponent to his opposite direction and shocks them from behind, forcing their body to walk away from him before getting struck by another bolt. |-|Brutalities= *'Super Shocker: Raiden grabs the opponent and lifts them up to the air. He electrocutes them until their head explodes and blasts their headless corpse away with a burst of electricity. *'Dark Force:' Raiden chops the opponent's neck, elbows their face and grabs their neck to slam them down. He fires a surge of electricity that slides them across the floor, separating their limbs and torso in the process. *'Overload:' Raiden chops the opponent's neck, elbows their face and fires a blast of electricity that sends them flying to the other side. He teleports and electrocutes them again, twisting them in half. *'Inside You:' Raiden flies towards the opponent and throws them to the opposite direction. They stop in place as Raiden disappears, covering them in electricity before he teleports in their place, destroying them into bits of gore. *'Power Outage:' Raiden places two electric orbs in front and behind the opponent. The orbs electrocute them, separating their limbs as they remain suspended for a while before falling down. *'The Klassic:' Raiden delivers a rising palm strike, but it decapitates them with their spine intact. *'Zap Zap:' Raiden grabs the opponent and shocks them with both hands on their front side and back side. He continues to do this until they explode into pieces, save for the head. *'Elder Storm Strike:' Raiden places the opponent to his opposite direction and shocks them from behind, forcing their body to walk away from him before he zaps their shins off with a bolt. *'Brutal Bolt:' Raiden fires a bolt of lightning at the opponent's head, causing the upper skull to explode by overloading it with electricity. *'Karma:' Raiden summons a lightning bolt on the opponent. The lightning bolt continues to electrocute the opponent, blowing up their midsection vertically and charring their bones. *'Planted:' Raiden flies towards his opponent and grabs them. He flips them upwards and brutally slams them down, crushing their upper torso in the process. *'Pushing Through:' Raiden summons his staff and uses electricity to push it towards the opponent. The staff vertically slices the opponent in half as their corpse falls to the floor. *'God's Wrath:' Raiden leaps upward and lunges at his opponent with a lightning punch. He grabs the airborne opponent by the neck and electrocutes their head, reducing it to a skull and blowing it up. |-|Super Moves= *'Shock Therapy (MK9):' Raiden sends a beam in close range (when and if it connects), blinding the opponent. Then he teleports behind the opponent and elbows their back damaging their spine, heart, and ribs. Raiden then teleports in front of them and delivers a chop directly at his opponent's forehead, damaging the skull. Raiden finally sends a bolt of electricity through his opponent's head, making them fall down. *'Shock Therapy (MKX):' Raiden shoots his opponent into the air with a blast of lightning. The victim flies up through the clouds, and Raiden follows, grabbing hold of the victim's spine and releasing a powerful electrical current through the opponent. He then summons lightning to shoot the opponent back down the ground. The opponent then bounces off the ground and a few feet into the air. Raiden then teleports under his enemy and brings his knee into the opponent's spine, breaking it in half. *'Fatal Blow:' Raiden strikes his opponent multiple times with his staff, smashing them upside the face with it. He then teleports above them and throws his staff like a javelin, impaling the opponent through the head and bouncing them into the air. Finally he teleports beneath the airborne opponent and impales them through the gut from below with his staff. Key: Restricted (Base) | Restricted (Dark Raiden) | Unrestricted Note: Not to be confused with the character of the same name from Metal Gear. Gallery |-|Gallery= File:Raiden_Classic.png|Original Timeline Raiden. File:Dark Raiden_versus.png|Original Timeline Dark Raiden. File:Raiden_MK9.png|MK9 Raiden. Raiden_dark.png|MKX Dark Raiden. mk11 raiden.jpg|Raiden in Mortal Kombat 11. Note the Amulet of Shinnok strapped to his chest. |-|Intros and Victory Poses= mk11 raiden.gif|Raiden in MK11. File:6ArdLB3_-_Imgur.gif| man at arms.gif|Man-At-Arms. lightning herald.gif|Lightning Herald. thunderstruck.gif|Thunderstruck. lightning storm.gif|Lightning Storm. Others Notable Victories: Superman (Earth One) Superman's Profile (Speed was equalized, both were 7-B) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Mortal Kombat Category:Game Characters Category:Gods Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Good Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Fighting Game Characters Category:Japanese Gods Category:Teachers Category:Leaders Category:Wise Characters Category:Elders Category:Reformed Characters Category:Revived Characters Category:Antiheroes Category:Tragic Characters Category:Honorable Characters Category:Murderers Category:Traitors Category:Teleportation Users Category:Flight Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Weather Users Category:Healers Category:Martial Artists Category:Wrestlers Category:Weapon Masters Category:Thrown Weapon Users Category:Staff Users Category:Hammer Users Category:Blade Users Category:Spear Users Category:Dual Wielders Category:Paralysis Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Self-Destruction Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Immortals Category:Forcefield Users Category:Air Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Creation Users Category:Telepaths Category:Psychics Category:Portal Users Category:Space Users Category:Necromancers Category:Summoners Category:Stealth Masters Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Light Users Category:Energy Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Magic Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Deconstruction Users Category:Weapon Creation Users Category:Body Puppetry Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Technology Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Fusionism Users Category:BFR Users Category:Elemental Intangibility Users Category:Damage Reduction Users Category:Purification Users Category:NetherRealm Studios Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Weapon Users